<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she keeps me warm by Catsarecutebutaliens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177437">she keeps me warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens'>Catsarecutebutaliens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korrasami [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Bisexual Asami Sato, Bisexual Korra (Avatar), Cuddling, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Korrasami Secret Santa, Romantic Fluff, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, does it count as a crush when they're girlfriends? yes, hand-holding, that's the fic, they are gay cute and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Korra's and Asami's first night in the Spirit World, Korra has a very important and definitely not-awkward question to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korrasami [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she keeps me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My secret santa gift for juliaprecourt! I hope you enjoy it, though this fic definitely developed a mind of its own halfway through c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, where do we start our vacation?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The portal was glowing behind their backs, illuminating the vast plains of the spirit world before them. Korra tipped her head back and gazed towards the sky, eyes closing for a moment as she took a deep breath, feeling the tension starting to bleed from her muscles. A soft breeze passed over her cheeks, and the setting sun's red light was bright enough to shine through her closed eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we find a place to rest? We can start the real fun part tomorrow," Korra smiled, her head turning to meet Asami's eyes with her own. She smiled back, a hint of something in the corners of her mouth Korra couldn't quite identify just yet. A warm hand found its way into her own, grasping her fingers tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, let's see whether this river can lead us to a nice spot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following the river's flow proved to be even simpler than they first thought. Korra and Asami started wandering alongside it, watching the spirits and their world with bright, curious eyes, hands still intertwined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the spirits floated closer, interested in the two strange humans wandering their realm. Small, mushroom-shaped creatures perched on their shoulders for a while, making quiet, almost cooing sounds before leaving them behind once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun continued to set, and the previous red glow turned a dark purple as the yellow of the spirit portal continued to shrink behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the river next to them, its soft gurgling was their constant companion. On occasion, a water spirit would come up from the river bed, greeting them from afar as they walked by. Everything was somehow brighter than in their world as if the colors shone more intensely by no means but their own will. Still, even with an abundance of possible distractions and a path ahead of them, Korra's gaze inevitably returned to the woman at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami was in awe, eyes flickering from spirits to trees and back to the river, never stopping in its movement. She was drinking it in, absorbing all the new, bright information the Spirit World provided. Every once in a while, she would point at a passing, colorful spirit, softly pulling Korra's hand to get her attention. And every single time without fail, Korra would sooner look at her, at the line of her neck or the movement of her lips as she rambled on about all the possible things they could do. After the excitement of the last weeks, talking and walking with Asami seemed like heaven on earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The path they followed eventually lead them to a clearing not too far from the river itself, and with the sky soon turning from violet to blue, they decided to spend the night here. Letting go of Korra's hand for the first time since entering the portal, Asami set down her bag, stretching out her shoulders with a soft groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would kill for a message right now," she joked, casually bumping her shoulder against Korra's as she started unpacking the tent's tarp. The feeling was unexpected, but by now, Asami's touches had become routine, even failing to surprise her when Korra was still star-struck and busy staring at the extended line of her girlfriend's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wondered for a second, lending Asami a hand on autopilot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how on earth did I get so lucky?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the night came darkness and with darkness, the surprising revelation of glowing spirits. As they set up their tent, a giant golden dragon-bird dove down from the clouds, setting down at the river's edge. Korra fastened the metal hook around the last rope with a flick of her hand before strolling over to the spirit: "Hello there, have you come to welcome us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A friendly tone swung in her voice, but the smallest amount of tension returned to the line of her shoulders. She wasn't inherently distrustful of spirits, never had been. But with Asami around, vengeful spirits were low on the list of things she'd like to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon-bird simply tilted its head to the side, watching her from dark orange eyes for a moment, and flew off again in a gust of wind just as Korra could feel the first drizzle of rain land on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that was easy," she mumbled to herself, turning around just in time to bump into Asami, who was staring after the spirit in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was beautiful, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded and, unable to resist the urge, lightly brushed a drop of rain from Asami's cheek, blushing as she did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing compared to you anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she deemed, painfully aware of how lovesick her own thoughts sounded. In quiet agreement, they both turned around once the spirit had disappeared into the darkening clouds, ready to retire to the dry haven of their tent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Asami was kneeling over her bag, searching for what Korra hoped was dinner. Technically, she was supposed to unpack her own items. Instead, she was almost entranced by the black strands of hair that had fallen out of Asami's previous ponytail. They looked incredibly soft to the touch and framed the perfect contours of her profile, though one lone streak was sticking to her lips. Lips Korra had dreamed about kissing for the last year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the longing she had been gathering throughout the day ultimately came to a peak when Asami's perfect cherry lips parted in a bothered moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, seems like I have forgotten my-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every straight thought left her head in a rush, and all impulse control she may have had gone right with it, leaving behind only anxiety and desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" Korra blurted out, her eyes darting around the limited space surrounding them. In her periphery, she could see Asami freeze on the spot, still holding her bag. It wasn't planned, not in the slightest, but now the words had left her mouth, and all Korra wanted was for her to say yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami slowly turned around, dropping the blanket she was currently holding down next to her knees. Nervously, Korra looked up from her hands and stilled the movement of her fingers against her thighs. A soft smile formed on Asami's lips as she shuffled closer and came to a halt a few inches away from her. She brushed her blessed hair out of her face and settled her hands on top of Korra's. With Asami so close, Korra's words stayed stuck in her throat, and she could only focus on the subtle smell of her perfume and the knowing glint in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you'd never ask," Asami whispered against her mouth and finally leaned forwards enough to meet her girlfriend half-way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first slide of lips against each other was soft and tentative, almost hesitant, but caused a dense heat to spark in Korra's stomach. It spread throughout her abdomen, down her legs, and up her arms, her throat, and face, making her blush. Korra's cheeks burned as she pulled back slowly, the impression of Asami's lips still tingling on her own. Their eyes met, blue and green caught up in one another as if it was the very first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding as the smallest, most precious smile lifted the corners of Asami's lips. The nervousness she had felt mere seconds before was gone, dissolved by the confirmation that they both wanted this, both </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They leaned forward again, letting their breaths mingle, and foreheads touch with a barely suppressed desire to kiss again, to feel and enjoy what was finally within reach. Within their small bubble of peace, nothing else mattered. Outside, the wind picked up, and the first drops of rain started to meet the tent's sides with a familiar-sounding pattern. The rain and the cold it brought were unexpected, but Korra assumed the Spirit World had its own rules, and with Asami so close, she didn't think she could ever feel cold again, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra closed her eyes again once the green of Asami's was near enough to be nothing more than a blur of green and black. She took in the pressure of her forehead against hers before slightly tilting her head and moving forward again, leaving just enough time for her to pull back if she wished to. Somehow, even after all the years apart, kissing Asami was the most natural thing she had ever done. She didn't think, didn't question herself or whether what they were doing is right - there wasn't a single confusing thought left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their second kiss was just as soft but less tentative, more assured. Asami sunk into her, pressing as close as possible into the warmth and comfort Korra offered, and one hand delicately settled against her cheek, thumb absently stroking the curve of her cheekbone. Their mouths were beginning to feel familiar now, and a small shift to the right was enough to have Asami breathe a sigh into the sliver of air between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't hunger that pulled them together during this moment, although both can feel it rising within their chests. It was the final fulfillment of something integral both have been yearning for throughout the last years, a found comfort they have been seeking but were unable to find on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra tipped her head and pressed her cheek into Asami's palm, practically bathing in the smallest of touches. Her fingers started to wander as she reached for her, first blindly brushing along the length of her throat, then the line of her jaw until they were gently carding through long strands of black, silken hair. The tips of her fingers ran over Asami's temples before her hand eventually settled against the back of her neck, drawing her in even closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her subconscious desire to close the last gaps between them, Korra tried to shuffle herself forward while still kneeling on her sleeping bag, slipping on the smooth material. Their mouths broke apart as she yelped in surprise, holding onto Asami's shoulders to prevent herself from falling face first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, they both turned quiet, staring at each other as the rain picked up and started coming down in earnest. Asami was the first to break, giggling at the sight of Korra hazardously holding onto her and then breaking out into laughter as she slowly pulled herself back upright. Her laugh blended with the rain, filling the sudden silence they had found themselves in before. The hand on her cheek gently trailed down and grasped her waist instead to do what Korra had planned - finally closing the space between their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked at her, really looked at her. She let her eyes trail over the wrinkles around Asami's eyes and the smooth stretch of her smile. She took in the slight messiness of her hair and her smudged lipstick, wondering whether her own mouth was stained dark red by now, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their foreheads fell together again, the beginning of a habit, and Korra gave out a small laugh herself, still too caught up in the bliss of their kiss to process anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed tranquil for a while, sitting together with their bodies almost flush against each other, their foreheads touching, letting their minds come back to them. Asami was the first to move once her breathing had evened out, though a smile stayed present on both their faces. As if she had done it a hundred times before, she pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek, leaving a red lipstick print on her blushing skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she said, leaning away far enough to take in Korra's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion bloomed in Korra's features as she absent-mindedly tugged at her hair, eyes skirting between the ground and Asami's lips. Her cheek felt hot and tingly, where they had left their mark. The physical closeness was unbelievably distracting, and her thoughts slow to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to resist, Asami darted forward again and pressed another quick kiss to her lips, brushing against her nose as she did so. She wasn't entirely sure herself what exactly she was thanking Korra about. Between visiting the Spirit World, the kiss, the company, and solely the fact that they were still here, still alive and mostly whole, there were too many things she never wanted to lose. Asami gently crept closer and, after seating herself on her girlfriend's lap, leaned against Korra's chest and fitting her head against her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for being you, I suppose. For taking me here. For staying. I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>is still new and confusing, but I want to try."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were many memories Korra could feel buried within herself, waking up with Asami's words. Memories of loss and pain, of inevitable death and reoccurring love that felt so definitive it could almost last forever. Numerous people she loved, so many lives she had touched and been affected by all the same. Asami shone in the middle of them, bright and new, but familiar and constant in a way she failed to describe. Korra's past told her Asami was going to fade away and turn into one of her memories like so many others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories, Korra decided, that could wait a little while longer. She brought up her arms around Asami, loosely holding her warm weight close against her chest. Without much intent, she came to rest her cheek on the crown of her hair, breathing in deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing we have enough time to figure ourselves out, then," she answered quietly, turning and meeting Asami's eyes with a smile, "a vacation seems like exactly the thing we need for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around them, outside of their little tented bubble, the rain continued to fall, and the spirits sought shelter from the cold it brought with it. There was nothing they could do to stop any problems from arising, and they both knew their time alone would come to a sooner end than they would like. But right there, cuddled against each other with their newly won comfort and content, not even their darkest thoughts could ruin their moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written in forever due to time issues and immense amounts of - 2020 being 2020, basically. Adding in the fact that I cannot write fluff for the hell of it, this was definitely a small but enjoyable challenge, and I hope it turned out okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>